Le vigil
by Eppsie
Summary: Don n'arrive pas à dormir et une personne joue le vigile...


**LE VIGIL**

Don revenait peu à peu à la conscience mais il a décidé de maintenir ses yeux fermés, espérant ressombrer dans l'inconscience. Seul endroit où il n'avait pas la sensation de se sentir seul. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer sa famille de ne pas pouvoir être là, à ses côtés. Il avait choisi un travail dangereux et il devait assumer ce choix, seul, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Sa famille respectait sa carrière et s'inquiétait pour lui mais il serait damné s'il empêchait Alan et Charlie de vivre leur vie en raison de son travail. Mais tout de même, un peu de chaleur humaine lui ferait du bien en ce moment.

Ses blessures ne représentaient pas un danger pour sa vie mais un choc violent à la tête, trois côtes cassées et un énorme hématome dans le bas de son dos le condamnaient à rester au lit. Le médecin était d'accord pour le laisser rentrer à la maison mais seulement si une personne pouvait prendre soin de lui et le ramener à l'hôpital au moindre problème. Mais Don avait refusé l'offre de Megan d'aller chez elle. Son père était à Atlanta en tant que consultant sur un projet de construction d'un centre d'affaire. Charlie était invité avec Amita à Harvard et Liz était en mission à San Diego. Résultat des courses, il avait gagné une place de premier choix en observation, toute la nuit à l'hôpital.

Il avait espéré s'endormir profondément pour se réveiller seulement le lendemain matin, rendant ainsi son séjour moins pénible. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'odeur de l'antiseptique, le brouhaha infernal dans le couloir et les bips incessants des machines autour de lui.

Don a soupiré de désespoir et a essayé d'ignorer son environnement pour pouvoir se rendormir. Mais en vain. Plus il appelait l'obscurité, plus ses sens étaient en éveil.

Un nouveau gémissement d'anéantissement s'est échappé de ses lèvres et il a senti quelqu'un bouger à côté de son lit. Il n'a pas ouvert ses yeux pour autant. Il s'agissait sûrement de cette horrible infirmière Patty quelque chose. Il ne se rappelait pas de son nom mais son visage était bien gravé dans sa mémoire. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle ressemblait à tante Irène ! Mieux vaut faire semblant de dormir.

Mais il a froncé les sourcils en sentant l'odeur de la vanille. Dans son souvenir, Patty sentait tout sauf la vanille. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'une main s'est posée sur son front. Il était encore traumatisé par la brutalité de Patty lorsqu'elle lui avait pris sa tension et vérifier ses pupilles avec une petite lampe. Il était habitué à traiter la violence tous les jours mais il se sentait vraiment fragile dans les mains de cette infirmière. Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment est qu'elle se mette à parler. Sa voix était si stridente et aigüe que Don a senti des frissons parcourir tout son corps rien qu'en y repensant. Mais à sa grande surprise, il a senti des caresses douces sur sa joue et l'odeur de la vanille s'est amplifiée. Inconsciemment, il a enterré un peu plus son visage dans cette main si douce. Enfin un peu de chaleur.

« Monsieur FBI ? »

_Monsieur FBI ?_ Une seule personne l'appelait comme cela. Et cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendu à mainte reprise. _Millie ?_

« Millie ? »

« Eh bien mon ami, même dans le coltar vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace. »

Un petit sourire est apparu sur les lèvres de Don. Il s'est décidé à ouvrir ses yeux et le visage chaleureux de Millie l'a accueilli.

« L'agent Megan Reeves m'a appelé. Elle m'a dit que vous seriez ici toute la nuit alors je suis venue ».

Don a senti une vague d'émotion monter en lui. Pour ainsi dire, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Millie. Il l'a croisé assez souvent dans le bureau de Charlie et ils jouaient tous ensemble au poker ou aux échecs à la maison mais il n'avait pas la même approche que son père et Charlie avec elle. Et le fait qu'elle ait traversé toute la ville pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort le touchait au plus haut point.

« Merci. »

« Don, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Vous faites partie de ma famille. Au même titre que votre père et votre frère. Je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs en ce moment. Et puis je vous aime bien ».

Dans un geste de reconnaissance, Don a serré la main de Millie et lui a offert le meilleur des sourires qu'il pouvait contrôler en ce moment. En retour, Mille a aussi serré la main de Don tandis qu'elle continuait à caresser sa joue avec son autre main.

A son grand regret, Don s'est senti sombrer dans l'inconscience par les caresses hypnotiques de la personne qui deviendrait certainement sa deuxième maman.

- « Maman vous apprécierait ».

Millie a senti sa gorge se nouer, la laissant sans voix. Ce qui était un vrai miracle pour elle. Don ne pouvait pas lui faire un plus beau compliment. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant mais lorsqu'elle a entendu Megan lui dire que Don avait été blessé au travail, elle a tout de suite ressenti la panique qu'une mère peut avoir lorsqu'elle apprend que son enfant est en danger. Elle était au beau milieu d'une réunion très importante mais elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle s'est excusée auprès de ses confrères et est arrivée à l'hôpital en un temps record. Son cœur avait palpité à une vitesse folle pendant tout le trajet. Megan lui avait dit que Don souffrait de blessures mineures mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. S'il devait passer toute une nuit en observation alors ses blessures ne devaient pas être si mineures que ça.

Elle a souri tendrement à Don et l'a regardé de façon maternelle tout en s'amusant de son expression somnolente.

« Reposez-vous Don. Je reste ici. J'ai appelé Alan qui, lui, a appelé Charlie. Ils prennent tous les deux le premier avion. Ils devraient être ici dans la matinée ».

Les paupières de Don devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et il s'est laissé dériver dans un sommeil paisible jusqu'au petit matin. Millie a déposé un petit baiser sur son front et elle s'est installée confortablement dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, bien décidée à monter la garde toute la nuit.

FIN


End file.
